Guilty Until Proven Innocent
by Ryous lil Tenshi
Summary: A strange thing I wrote... Ryou tries to deal with the repercussions of his yami's bloodthirsty massacre. LOTS of character death. Oneshot, complete.


Argh...

I spent about three hours on this, because it wouldn't leave me alone. X.x; And it still came out crap. Meh.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

The detective frowned as he stared at the small figure through the glass. The wide pane was not unlike a television screen. He could see the teenager, staring numbly at the table, trembling, but Bakura Ryou could not see him.

He was a murderer.

The thought sent chills down his spine. He'd been on the force for almost fifteen years, but he'd never encountered a case quite like this before. Six teenagers, and an elderly man found dead in a game shop, and no suspects. For over a month, half of the police force in Domino had been on the case, until forensic scientists found a hair amongst the remains of Honda Hiroto.

Remains. That's all there were. Seven mutilated bodies, their body parts strewn about the lower level of the game shop. He didn't know what was worse, piecing together and identifying remains, or telling shocked and saddened parents of Honda Hiroto, Mazaki Anzu, Jounouchi Katsuya, Nosaka Miho, and Otogi Ryuuji that their children had been brutally murdered.

"Someone's going to have to go in and question him." The detective jumped at the cool female voice to his left. "He's been in there almost an hour." He sighed, running a hand through thinning brown hair.

"I know, Aneko." He murmured softly, keeping his eyes on the quivering teenager. "I'll go in now." Aneko blinked in alarm, emerald eyes bright behind square-framed glasses.

"Motokazu." She said softly. "You can't let your personal feelings get in the way of a case, you know that." She placed a hand on Motokazu's shoulder. "You can't let Yoshiki-"

"I'm _fine_." Motokazu snarled. He angrily shoved the woman's hand from his shoulder, and started towards the door. "Give me half an hour, and I'll get a confession out of him. Not that we need it. DNA evidence is concrete."

"M-Motokazu-"

"I don't want to hear it." The detective abruptly shut the door to the small bay behind him. He walked down the hallway for half a dozen steps, until he reached the next door- The one that opened into the room where the teenaged murderer was held.

Ryou was crying as the door was opened. He didn't hear it, didn't care. All he could think about was the confirmation of something he had been suspecting for a month. Ever since all of friends were killed… It was all over the papers, in the news. The entire town was in disarray. And as soon as Ryou had roughly been forced back into consciousness, his clothes and hands bloodstained, he _knew._ He knew this was eventually going to happen, he knew he was going to get found out… it was the Others' plan all along to get caught…

_/Of course, Yadonushi. Do you think I would unintentionally get caught? I was starting to think those idiots were never going to catch you./_

_I-I never did anything…_

_/You know perfectly well what you did./_ The voice of Yami no Bakura rang in Ryou's ears. The teenager whimpered, and held his hands over his ears. He hated this place, with the dim lighting and gloomy walls, and the large one-sided mirror that took up a whole wall. Ryou knew he was being watched behind that glass, but he didn't care. He was beyond caring as he sat in the gloomy room. He felt like he was going to pass out in fear, and pure horror.

_I-I'm so sorry_… Ryou whimpered softly, wringing his hands under the table. His heart thudded in his chest like a hammer, and every time he thought about the people looking at him in the mirror, he burst into fresh tears. _I-I didn't mean to betray you, yami-sama..._

/_If you were so sorry, then you never would have run to him, would you?/ _Ryou swallowed deeply, and his chin trembled. _/You were plotting to destroy me, weren't you./ _Ryou only shook his head, wiping at his eyes. /_Weren't you?/_ The demon repeated menacingly. He sounded as though he were whispering in Ryou's ear, his tone icy and harsh.

_Y-Yes..._ Ryou bowed his head, his forehead resting on the table. _Yes! I-I was_… The teenager's shoulders shook. He still didn't want to believe this was happening. Ii was all a dream. It had to be a dream! This whole month… The stares and sympathy in school, the funerals, the heartbreak… The police arriving at his door two hours ago, when he was eating dinner was the peak of his misery and despair. He completely broke down on the sofa while his house was searched, and didn't struggle when he was forcibly led into the police car outside…

The room was totally silent as Ryou cried, burying his head in folded arms. The fear and dread was too much for him. He was convicted of murdering seven people. Ryou knew he was going to get life in prison at the very least. _Does Japan exercise capital punishment? I can't remember_… The spirit was quiet, choosing instead to reside in the ring.

He felt no remorse for what he had done.

Ryou jumped as the door was opened. Chocolate eyes bright with tears widened in shock, and he raised a hand to his mouth. Motokazu strode into the room, clutching a manila folder. Ryou followed the man as he walked over to the chair opposite him, and slapped the folder down on the table. The teenager winced, and lowered his red rimmed eyes.

"Why did you do it." Motokazu's voice was low and hollow as he leaned over the table, his broad hands resting on the surface. Ryou whimpered, drawing his knees up to his chest. He rested his heels on the lip of the chair, and wrapped his arms around his folded legs.

"I-I…" Ryou's voice was soft and broken. He sniffed, and swallowed. "I-I didn't do it…" He whispered, staring at the denim cloth of his jeans.

"We have _evidence_." Motokazu flipped open the folder. "DNA evidence that proves you were there at the time of the murder." Ryou hiccupped, and shook his head. "Your hair is a match to the one we found among Honda Hiroto's remains, Bakura. You killed them."

"No…" Ryou whispered. "I-I didn't, I swear…" He lifted his head, staring at Motokazu with large brown eyes wide in fright. "Th-They were my friends-"

"And you _killed _them!" Motokazu's voice rose, earning a fresh whimper from the teenager. "You murdered them all and then you tore their bodies to shreds." Ryou shook his head, sobbing.

"N-No…" Ryou whispered, his voice punctuated by his tears. "I-I blacked out… Please…" Motokazu paid no heed to the crying, frightened teenager, and started to read aloud from the file.

"Three fifty-four P.M, on Wednesday the fourteenth of October, A mother with a young child saw you walk into the Kame game shop. She said you looked suspicious. At Seven-thirty that night, a group of teenagers saw you walking down the street three blocks from the shop, your clothes covered in blood. There were witnesses, Bakura!" Motokazu stared at Ryou evenly. "And DNA evidence. You're going away for a long time." The teenager shook his head, tightening his arms around his legs.

"I-I didn't do it." Ryou mumbled hopelessly, curling into himself further. He heard the older man sigh, and sit down. Motokazu tapped the table impatiently, which only set Ryou more on edge. Older men always made him anxious- He could never stand to share a room along with any male over twenty-five that wasn't his father. Ryou even hated to go to the doctor. And now…

"Bakura." When Motokazu spoke again, he tone was considerably softer. "You're a good kid. You were always so well behaved- You'd never even gotten detention before. And you got good marks. Why would you want to kill your friends?" Ryou swallowed deeply, and sniffed. Slowly, the teenager lifted his head. He didn't raise his eyes, however, choosing instead to look at the table.

"They weren't my friends." Ryou whispered softly, keeping his eyes locked with the faux wood surface. Motokazu narrowed his eyes.

"Why weren't they your friends, Ryou?" He asked in that soft, understanding tone, using Ryou's first name in an attempt to be nice. Ryou continued to tremble, his hands shaking._ Maybe I should tell him... What's the worse that would happen? I'd be locked up in a mental ward, and not a prison... Yami-sama? Yami-sama, what should I do? _

His mind was empty.

Ryou's heart seized in his fear, and his breath died in is throat. _Oh no_… He whimpered, closing his eyes. _Oh **no**..._

"Ryou…" Motokazu tried again. "Ryou… Why weren't you friends with them?" The detective frowned, staring at Ryou's glassy, unfocused eyes. The teenager blinked, and then let out a long sigh, fresh tears coursing down his cheeks.

"O-Oh…" Ryou raised his eyes slightly, looking up. He stared at the file across the table. "I-I…"

"What happened?" Motokazu tilted his head slightly. "It's like you blacked out or something…" Ryou chewed on his lower lip.

"…Sorry." He finally mumbled, digging his fingers into his legs. "Th-That happens… A lot." Motokazu frowned thoughtfully.

"Is that why those teenagers weren't your friends?" He tried to keep his voice as gentle as he could, but in reality, his blood was boiling. The kid was either a very good actor, or he was completely insane. _And it is always the quiet ones_…

"I-I guess…" Ryou murmured, sniffing softly. "B-But… They were scared of me…" Motokazu furrowed his brow, staring at Ryou.

"What were they scared of?" Motokazu asked. Ryou continued to stare at the file, his heart thudding painfully in his chest.

"Wh-When… When I black out," The whitenette murmured softly, his chin trembling. "I-I turn into… Someone else." Motokazu froze, narrowing his eyes slightly.

"What do you mean." His voice was firmer, and Ryou visibly winced. He bit his lip, and swallowed.

"I-I don't know…" Ryou whispered. "I-I can't ever remember what happens… but every time, I'm so scared he's hurt someone… A-And this time- this time-" The teenager completely broke down, burying his face in his hands and crying. "I-I'm so sorry… I try to control it, I do, but it's too hard, and I-I…" Ryou hiccupped, crying harder.

"Who is he?" Motokazu frowned. "Does he have a name?" Ryou sniffed, and wiped at his eyes and nose.

"You think I'm lying." He muttered dully. "You think I'm making it all up." Motokazu only gave Ryou a look, although he didn't see it.

"We checked your files on the Japanese database, Ryou." He said gently. "We found no psychiatric abnormality to speak of. Don't you think if this person existed, we would know?" Ryou's breathing quickened, and his heart stopped for a moment.

"But…" Ryou started weakly. "M-My f-files… In England… I-I tried to tell Dad, and he sent me to a therapist… I-I was seeing Dr. Wilson once a week for two years… Please, you have to have a look… I was diagnosed with Schizophrenia and a personality disorder…" Ryou trailed off helplessly. "Please?"

"I'll have a look." Motokazu sighed. _He's lying... Well... There was some English on his file but none of us could read it... _Ryou pressed his lips together, and raised his head, looking at Motokazu straight in the eye. The detective frowned at the desperation and wild hope in his red rimmed chocolate eyes.

"No, you won't." Ryou slumped. "You don't believe me…" The teenager looked down, and wiped at his eyes. "Please…" Ryou started to cry again, sobbing into his hands. He felt sick. All Ryou could think about was how he was going to jail, probably for the rest of his life. _Please, yami-sama… Say something, please..._ But for once, there was no voice in his head. "Please…" Ryou whispered softly, but it wasn't towards Motokazu. "Please, please please…"

"Please what?" Motokazu frowned slightly. "Bakura?" Ryou didn't respond, he only buried his head in his hands and cried, gently rocking in his chair. "Bakura." The detective stood up, and started to walk over to Ryou. "Hello?" He stood beside the teenager, and looked down at him. Ryou continued to cry and beg, almost hyperventilating in his fear.

"Please… yami-sama, please…" Tears clung to long, sweeping dark lashes as Ryou cried, his shoulders shaking. "Please… Help me…" Motokazu's eyes widened. _He's putting it on. If he starts acting crazy now, he can plead insanity and get off. _Motokazu stood beside Ryou for a long time, and then gave up. He marched over, gathered up the file, and then slammed the door behind him.

"I don't know what to think." Aneko murmured as Motokazu marched into the room. "He might be putting it on, but then he might be actually insane. I got Yukio to look up his file and translate for us, and we can get an interview with this Dr. Wilson. He's obviously is going to need a psychiatric evaluation-"

"I can't believe you're falling for this." Motokazu curled his lip. "He's faking. As soon as we busted his house, he knew he was caught. You should have seen him, Aneko, he just broke down. He killed them and he knew exactly what he was doing." Aneko sighed, brushing hair out of her eyes.

"As soon as we found that hair, I knew something was wrong." Aneko bit her lip. "He's younger than the people he killed, Motokazu. It's not right." Motokazu only sighed, and rolled his eyes. "We need a psychiatric evaluation… He might not be emotionally stable for a court case."

"So he gets off." Motokazu muttered in disgust. "He killed seven people and he gets off scot free." Aneko sighed.

"No, He'd be incarcerated in a mental ward for an indefinite period, and may never get out. The boy needs rehabilitation, not punishment-"

"He's a murderer!"

"He's an emotionally unstable young man!"

Ryou didn't know what was going on behind the mirror as he sat, curled up on the chair. No matter how many times he tried to call on his yami, he wouldn't answer. It felt heartbreaking. _Please..._ The teenager tried one more time. _I need you... I want you here... I can't do this by myself, yami-sama, please_…

Yet again, there was only silence. Ryou closed his eyes, and rested his forehead on the table with a long, low moan. _This is my punishment... isn't it? For wanting to be rid of you. Y-You're giving me what I want, but... But... This isn't what I wanted. I don't want to be alone. I don't want to go to jail, or a mental ward... Please, yami-sama... Please..._

There was no reply. There never would be.

* * *

Yeah... Um... There ya go? Bleh.

R&R!


End file.
